Emily Hart (CBS Slayer)
Spring 2014 - Spring 2015: Season 5 After the explosive events following Maryann's crusade, Emily has left Adam's life and New Orleans, and she attempted to call Adam but when she hears his voice she puts the phone down. At Adam's request, Tyler delivered the Gem to Emily in Los Angeles. However after coming into contact with how dangerous it was, and she chooses to either destroy it, or put it away for safe keeping, she hides it. ("Episode 501") ("Episode 502") ("Episode 503") She later has a run-in with Drusilla who is in a mental hospital, but when Drusilla had a vision of Adam in danger, immediately returned to New Orleans to help. The pair reconnected, but a bloody battle with a medieval demon leaves Emily with awesome new powers when the blood of the demon mixed with her own turns her human again. Adam has a chance for true happiness with his beloved. However Chloe's visions reveals a shocking truth to this, and Emily is forced to give up a chance of happiness to save the life of herself and Adam. Emily had the the Oracles rewind time to reverse her transformation into a human. leaving no one but herself with any memory of the incident. Emily left town and Adam's life once again. ("Episode 504") ("Episode 505") Emily decides to figure out what she wants to do with her life, part of her wants to figure out more Gem of Amara, and also about her fated destiny. Even though Yellow Eyed Man is presumed dead, she returns to Los Angeles and visits Drusilla, who whispers that her path to redemption cant be complete until she lets go of her past. Spike returns and tries to reunite with Drusilla, only to get into a three-way fight with Emily. Spike is killed in the crossfire, and Drusilla is driven more mad, she wreaks havoc in Los Angeles and when things take a bad turn, she is forced to kill her. ("Episode 507") ("Episode 508") ("Episode 510") ("Episode 511") ("Episode 512") Emily crosses paths with an old high school ally who meet Adam nearly 2 years later, and asissts him in helping out him on something that is supernatural. ("Episode 513") ("Episode 514") She later has a run-in with another vampire in a bar, and things take a bad turn when he learns of the Gem of Amara, and steals it and wears it, eventually she kills him and gets it back. Emily decides to wear the ring, and experience her first shot of redemption. ("Episode 517") When Faith shows up in Los Angeles, she wreaks havoc, until Adam returns and together the two manage to put aside their differences to battle another enemy. Later after Faith confesses to her crimes, and Adam turns her over to the Los Angeles police department. She and Adam got into an argument, during which Adam used his relationship with his new girlfriend, Meredith Sulez, to attack her. In response, Emily launched a tirade against Adam, reminding him that, while it was great that he had moved on, she herself could not and had no one with whom to share her pain, culminating in her telling Adam that she didn't know him anymore and that he had no right to just show up with his "great new life" and tell her how to do things in her life before harshly ordering him to go back to New Orleans. Immediately afterward, Emily regretted her words and traveled to New Orleans to make amends. Though she ran afoul of Meredith and the Circle of the Black Thorn in the process, she managed to get to Adam and apologize, who also apologized for butting into her life, and Emily departed after informing Adam that she didn't like Meredith, much to Adam's amusement. ("Episode 518") ("Episode 519") ("Episode 520") Emily is seen in Texas, where she comes in contact with an alive Yellow Eyed Man. Surprised by this, he informs her that he is happy her and Adam's relationship is broken, and reveals that that the prophecy of her future has changed. Adam's dreams feature Emily and Yellow Eyed Man, and among them reveals that their destiny is still important. ("Episode 521") ("Episode 522") ("Episode 523") Spring 2015 - Spring 2016: Season 6 Emily is currently back in Los Angeles, having went back there in late summer. She is seen researching and trying to figure out more about Yellow Eyed Man, and finally expose all his secrets. She later visits Faith in prison and the two share a heart to heart conversation. ("Episode 601") When Emily learns that Yellow Eyed Man is actually a powerful god-like demon from another dimension, and that he is connected to a greater power. She learns that he is actually from the future, and has been travelling between worlds to change events. A unknown demon attacks Emily in her apartment and takes all her research, and she suspects Yellow Eyed Man send them. ("Episode 602") ("Episode 603") Emily stops at Fangtasia, and asks Orin for help in regards to her and Adam's prophecy. Later Eric invites Emily to discuss a recent attack in the area, and she, Eric and Orin go to investigate while Pam runs Fangtasia. They find three dead vampires, and a witch who reveals that they have to protect the key from the bringer of darkness, at the same time Adam comes into contact with Dahak, the bringer of darkness, and reveals that he is looking for the key. ("Episode 604") ("Episode 605") Later, the witch is killed by followers of Dahak, and Eric decides he needs to contact the slayer, but Emily is still trying to figure out if its best she get involved in Adam's life again. Eric tells her, that they need to put aside their differences, and that if Yellow Eyed Man has been changing the future, then her and Adam's fates are better together than apart. ("Episode 606") Emily and Orin are confronted by followers of Dahak, when they get word from a possible source for information on Dahak. When they are attacked, they reunite with Damon and Darla. The foursome discuss all the events, and about the research Emily found. ("Episode 608") Orin is killed by a follower of Dahak, when they remove all the knowledge but Yellow Eyed Man removed from his brain. Emily, Damon and Darla return to Fangtasia to deliver the news to Eric and Pam. ("Episode 609") Emily returns to New Orleans, and watches the conversation Chloe and Adam share regarding Meredith. She chooses to not intervene just yet. ("Episode 610") Alaric is on the phone, and talks to Emily, although it is unclear who is is, until the end of the episode where we see him calling someone again and its Emily seen on the other end discussing events. ("Episode 611") Emily is at Fangtasia and reunites with Chloe and Sam, who Alaric has informed them about recent events. They all discuss events, and Chloe reveals to Emily she has been having visions lately about the key and here she learns that Meredith has left Adam's life for good, and hes single. ("Episode 612") Dahak kills some followers of the light, and Emily, Eric and Pam save some. Dahak introduces himself to them, and is particularly interested in Emily, when Emily asks if he and Yellow Eyed Man know each-other, he teleports away. Alaric gets a call about the followers of the light and Dahak from Emily later in the episode. ("Episode 613") Emily does not appear in these episodes, but is featured through Chloe's visions. ("Episode 614") ("Episode 615") Emily, Damon, Darla, Eric and Pam are at Fangtasia researching stuff. Belinda calls Emily and tells her about Adam's dad's death, feeling its time she come home, and that Adam may need her. ("Episode 616") Emily finally returned to New Orleans to comfort Adam, and the two spent a night discussing how life would continue after John's death. Emily assured Adam that he was strong and would find his way over time, and offered to stay in New Orleans as long as he needed her. Adam then opens up about the key being Jeremy, and also tells her that with everything going on, she can be of great help to them, and she reveals she will stay in town. ("Episode 617") Emily tells the entire group minus Alaric and Adam, who are away on a slayer trip about Yellow Eyed Man and all the research she collected and was taken. Later when a shape-shifter assuming Adam's form wreaks havoc, Emily saves the day. Adam thanks her for it, not before giving her a kiss on the check. ("Episode 618") Emily aided the group in an attack against Dahak, and was among the others when Dahak injured Jake. ("Episode 619") Emily was involved in the last four episodes and final battle with Dahak and Yellow Eyed Man. Dahak is entombed in a prison made by witches and followers of the light. Both Emily and Adam killed Yellow Eyed Man after many years of torment on their lives. ("Episode 620") ("Episode 621") ("Episode 622") ("Episode 623") Spring 2016 - Spring 2017: Season 7 The season begins 3 months following the events of Yellow Eyed Man Darla's death. Everyone's lives appear to be moving well. Emily is currently living with Chloe in an apartment and we learn she recently bought a magic/voodoo shop with Alaric. Emily and Damon rescue Adam who is under the spell by a powerful vampire. ("Episode 701") Emily continues to readjust her life among her friends, and continues to work on opening up the magic/voodoo shop with Alaric. ("Episode 702") ("Episode 703") ("Episode 704") The Magic shop grand-opening, and Emily hires Jeremy for some work, after learning that Dahak is back. ("Episode 705") ("Episode 706") When Adam goes to Damon for help in slaying and learning about previous slayers, the episode ends with Adam and Emily sharing a kiss. ("Episode 707") Dahak launches an attack against Adam and his friends. Dahak ends up trying to get Jeremy (The Key) and Hope (miracle child) to aid him in more destroying of the world. ("Episode 708") Dahak makes his move on Adam and his friends. The final battle occurs, and both Adam and Emily fall into a portal and end up stuck in Dahak's home dimension. ("Episode 709") Adam and Emily defeat Dahak together with help from the powers of the Key and Miracle Child. Belinda manages to rescue Adam and Emily who return to the real world. ("Episode 710") Everything returns to normal, after Dahak's final defeat. Its Christmas time. Adam asks Emily to move in with him, and she accepts. ("Episode 711") Emily bumps into a woman who looks exactly like one of the Eve clones, and the case Adam worked on during season 1's Age of Innocence. Emily informs Adam of this over dinner, and Adam then returns to the mental hospital where the twin girls Cindy and Tina were put. To his surprise he finds the girls still locked in their cells, and they look 6 years older. Emily has another run-in with Eve 7 who recognizes her, Emily then changes into vampire form to which Eve 7 says she will win still win, Eve 7 knocks Emily out. ("Episode 712") Emily confesses to Adam and tells him about the events of I Will Remember You. Adam lets her know that it doesn't change how he feels about her now, and that they will try to make this work. ("Episode 713") Before the big battle, when Adam returns to his house to collect weapons, he looks at an engagement ring, and thinks of proposing to Emily, but changes his mind for after the big battle, if happens to survive. Adam dies at the end of season 7. ("Episode 723") One Year Later: Season 8 Everyone adjusts to life without Adam for a year, and we see that Emily is trying to move on with her life, but she hasn't left town and is still running the Magic Shop, even though Alaric is planning on leaving. Belinda and the gang do not tell Emily, Jeremy or Alaric that they are planning to resurrect Adam. Emily, Damon and Jeremy battle a group of demons, but Jeremy is the first one to reunite with Adam. At the house, Adam is confused and acting strangely as he surveys the changed scenery of his house and is told by Jeremy that Alaric has left. Emily arrives, angry and looking for Jeremy, though when she realizes the real Adam is back she softens and helps to clean up his wounded hands. They talk about how long he's been gone; Emily has counted the days, all 547 of them. Emily and Adam's reunion is short lived when the gang arrive back at the house. Adam sleeps alone in his bed, and is somewhat distant to Emily. However two days later, Adam opens up to Emily and tells her its going to take some time. ("Episode 801") ("Episode 802") ("Episode 803") Adam and Emily's relationship becomes rocky throughout the season, as Adam becomes different, and experiences different emotions. However after the tragic events during Seeing Red, the pair begin to come to an understanding again. Emily reveals to Chloe that she wants to marry Adam, and that she wants to do it, but not right now. (season summary) The Final Battle and end of the slayer line: Season 9 Emily proposes to Adam during the first episode of the season, to which Adam accepts before getting his own engagement ring he had planned to give her almost 2 years earlier. ("Episode 901") The gang want to have an engagement party, but both Adam and Emily feel that they want to wait until Belinda returns home first. ("Episode 902") Adam and Emily's engagement party occurs. ("Episode 904") Both Adam and Emily are married in the flashforwards, we do not see the ceremony, but a photo of the wedding in their house. The wedding dream sequence Adam has in episode 17 was confirmed by the writers as the wedding ceremony that both he and Emily had, they felt the need not to show it, feeling the only important element is seeing they did marry, and what you see in the dream sequence is pretty much how it would of played out (season summary) Casting Appearances Canonical The following appearances are considered canonical and form Slayer's official biography. ; Slayer : Emily is a regular character for all nine seasons of the television series (2010-2019). Adam, Damon and Emily are the only three characters who appear in all of the series' 234 episodes. ; ''Slayer Origins '' : A spin-off prequel series which tells the origin story of ''Slayer ''set during Adam's teen and early 20's years. Emily is a regular character for all seven seasons of the series both on CBS (2011-2012) and Netflicks (2013-2018). : Trivia * A spin-off series focusing on Emily and her life in Los angels was in the workings during season 5. Emily was suppose to depart the series after the 100th episode on Slayer, but they decided to show her life in Los Angels for the remanded of season 5 to showcase the potenial series. The backlash of Adam and Meredith relationship and the network not liking the idea of a third spin-off, since there was the Slayer Origins on Netflicks, decided to not go ahead with it. The last few episodes were written as a way to remove Emily from the show as a regular and start her series, but when word of no spin-off was told during production on Dangerous Prey, the writers made changes to the storylines. Emily was due to be absent during episodes 21 and 22, and to reappear in the season final through the dreams. Instead although they decided to keep any ideas for Emily's future over to season 6, they had a back-up plan in case the series didn't happen. Brief cameo's were written into episode 21 and 22 with Emily, and she was in the dreams episode but some foreshadowing of her future were shown.